Vagues
by Brisby
Summary: [one shot 121 ] Une tempête sévit sur une petite île à l’écart du continent. Un autre genre de tempête remue les esprits de deux gboys qui y sont bloqués. Petit PWP sans prétention qui m’est sauté dessus pendant mes révisions.


Titre : Vagues

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

couple: 121

Genre: PWP selon moi, Yaoi, Angst (un chtit peu), OOC, et guimauve il me semble.

Rating: K+ ( mais bon, à part les souvenirs d'une nuit, il n'y a rien )

Disclamer : pas à moi

Notes : Alors, petit PWP qui m'a couru dans le crâne pendant que je révisais mon bac et dont je tapais trois phrases entre deux exercices ( si cet après-midi, je me rends compte que je ne vais pas au rattrapage, je mets ça sur le compte de ce one-shot XD ¤ mauvaise foi powa ¤ ( oui je ne crois pas qu'il soit raisonnable de viser plus haut que le rattrapage :'( )).

En espérant que ce petit one-shot vous plaise je vous préviens tout de suite que c'est du PWP et qu'il ne faut pas vous attendre à quelque chose d'extraordinaire ;-)

Note bis : merci mille fois à Anya-chan08 qui a bêta-lecté ce one-shot alors qu'elle avait ordre de ne pas le faire ;p ( cette sale bête ne m'écoute jamais ).

( d'ailleurs j'ai oublié de la remercier de sa super bêta-lecture pour le chapitre 15 de comme un enfant, honte à moi '' donc j'en profite pour la remercier pour celle-ci aussi et pour toutes les autres bêta-lectures qu'elle me fait et à qui je n'ai jamais rien à reprocher :) )

_**Vagues**_

Dans une petite maison en bord de mer, un jeune homme regardait les quelques gouttes d'eau couler sur la fenêtre. Ses yeux bleus s'attardèrent un moment sur le ciel gris, il était presque aussi sombre que la mer. Puis son regard se reporta sur la table. Table où était posée la lettre. Une simple lettre , écrite sur une feuille d'imprimante, faute d'avoir pu trouver mieux sûrement. Posant le coude sur la table il appuya son visage contre sa paume, laissant son regard se perdre sur le mots écrit au feutre noir.

La multitude de bruit que pouvait produire cette maison ressortait bien plus quand elle était vide. Vide, ou presque. Ce n'était pas lui en tout cas qui allait remplir cette maison de bruit. Pourtant, la veille il y avait eu du bruit dans cette maison. Elle avait vibré. Elle était devenue vivante, l'espace d'un soir. Le temps d'une rencontre inattendue. De retrouvailles.

De se retrouver.

Mais les retrouvailles s'étaient finies le matin même, quand il s'était réveillé seul.

Le jeune homme se leva pour aller se reverser du café dans sa tasse. Il observa longuement la pluie qui tombait sur la mer avant de retourner s'asseoir. Ses yeux survolèrent une énième fois la lettre avant de recommencer à la lire entièrement. C'était se faire du mal que de la relire ainsi depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, mais il voulait être sûr de ne rien oublier. De ne pas laisser passer un mot qui pourrait donner un tout autre sens à cette lettre. Qu'il soit bon pour lui ou pas. Il soupira avant de recommencer sa lecture et un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Baka…

« Heero

Je n'écris jamais de lettre aux gens, je n'aime pas ça, je préfère parler de vive voix ; pourtant aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Excuse-moi, j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas plus lâche que mon départ.

Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir et si tu choisissais de me haïr à jamais je le comprendrais ; j'ai toujours eu l'art et la manière de te pousser à bout, mais ce matin ça ne me fait plus rire.

« I run, I hide, but I never lie » c'est facile à dire, surtout quand on a quinze ans et que c'est la seule ligne de vie qu'on possède et qui pourrait nous aider à ne pas devenir fou.

A appliquer par contre… quand cinq ans ce sont écoulés et qu'on a eut le temps de grandir… est-ce qu'on demande à un gosse qui a juré de toujours croire au père Noël de tenir cette promesse à jamais hein ?

Irrécupérable, je m'égare autant sur papier que quand je parle ; cet exemple ne s'applique même pas à moi.

Mais en fait, en y réfléchissant bien, je l'ai presque tenue cette devise ; si regarde, j'ai couru, loin, et je me suis caché, j'ai menti par contre, à toi, et à moi ; je m'égare encore je crois…

Excuse-moi ; je n'arrive pas à dire autre chose, et finalement, si j'arrêtais de m'écarter du centre de cette lettre je me rendrais compte qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire : je regrette d'être aussi lâche, je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas assez de cran pour te parler tout simplement, d'être parti pendant que tu dormais et de te laisser te réveiller seul, et je m'excuse une dernière fois avant de poser ce crayon.

Duo »

Le brun se leva et s'éloigna et cette table, de cette lettre. Il s'appuya contre la fenêtre et regarda la mer onduler bien plus sauvagement qu'à son habitude.

Ce n'était pas son rôle.

Ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça.

Bordel lui il était censé être le petit soldat qui ne comprenait rien à tout ça !

Si quelqu'un devait se barrer au petit matin c'était lui, pas Duo !

Duo lui il était censé tout comprendre et arranger les choses.

C'était lui le social des deux bon sang !

Pourquoi c'était à lui de calmer, de rassurer et de répondre aux questions de l'autre ? Pour autant qu'il ait lu les bonnes questions entre les lignes, qui plus est.

Tout à fait dans le style de Duo ça, poser une question à travers une affirmation.

Et puis de toute manière, en avait-il vraiment envie de se démener pour essayer de le rattraper ? Pourquoi voudrait-il considérer cette nuit comme autre chose qu'un bon coup ? Rien ne le poussait à la considérer comme autre chose.

Non rien, à part peut-être…

Son regard glissa sur la lettre poser sur la table. Un soupir lui échappa.

Mais il n'en était même pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait lui-même.

Il posa sa tasse encore à moitié pleine sur le buffet, sortit de la cuisine et traversa la maison jusqu'à arriver au grand escalier en colimaçon qui s'érigeait en son centre. Il commença à monter les marches tandis qu'une sensation étrange naissait au creux de son ventre. C'était comme un mélange entre l'anxiété, l'excitation, et... Et en même temps, une sorte de résignation. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il habitait ici, il comptait chacune des marches qu'il montait, lentement.

Il s'arrêta au premier palier.

Il n'était pas obligé de monter ces marches.

Rien ne le forçait à monter dans sa chambre.

Il pouvait très bien… Quoi ? Fuir ?

Non.

D'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de fuir sa propre maison pour une telle raison. Et puis parce qu'il y avait une partie de lui qui avait envie de savoir. Mais qui voulait en même temps ne rien savoir.

L'indécision est la pire des choses.

Dans ce genre de situation, les personnes devraient s'attendre l'une l'autre avant de lancer le top départ de celui qui fuirait le plus vite. Celui qui serait le moins rapide devrait alors s'occuper de régler les problèmes. Ce serait beaucoup plus juste au moins. Sauf pour ceux qui ne courraient pas vite évidement.

Toujours à ses réflexions, le brun se trouvait toujours au premier palier. Il leva alors les yeux vers l'escalier qui continuait et aperçut alors un détail qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Un renfoncement dans le bois du mur. Il s'en souvenait maintenant parce que la veille il avait…

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du renfoncement. Oui, à cet endroit là. Juste ici. Le corps du de Duo s'était trouvé ici. Entre ses bras. Contre son corps.

Il s'en souvenait très bien parce que juste après il avait trébuché en reculant et qu'il s'était rattrapé de justesse au…

Sa main glissa sur le bois jusqu'à empoigner un rivet de bois qui sortait légèrement du mur.

Oui il s'était raccroché à ce morceau de bois puis Duo s'était collé à lui, les faisant monter de quelques marches jusqu'à ce que…

Montant de quelques marches il fixa la poutre de bois contre laquelle il s'était cogné. Il l'avait repérée dès le premier jour dans la maison cette poutre. Elle était un peu dangereuse, mais après l'avoir évité les premiers jours il n'y pensait même plus et baissait la tête naturellement quand il empruntait l'escalier. Pourtant hier en se la prenant il s'était fait un mal de chien. Elle l'avait pris par surprise cette satanée poutre. Tellement par surprise que pendant un moment, ses mains avaient quitté le corps qui se pressait contre lui. Que sa bouche avait quitté celle du châtain pour étouffer un juron. Que pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre dans l'après-midi, Duo avait quitté son esprit.

Pas pour longtemps. En un sourire l'américain avait de nouveau prit toute la place possible dans ses pensées. En un sourire, un petit sourire, presque timide. Le sourire d'un enfant qui a fait une bêtise et qui le sait. Et qui s'en excuse, par deux baisers semés dans le cou.

En un sourire et deux baisers la pause s'était finie, la ronde avait repris, avec encore plus de fouge, plus d'impatience, de désir. La course dans l'escalier étroit avait reprit.

Le brun arriva à la dernière marche et regarda la porte entrouverte de sa chambre. A un peu plus de cinq mètres devant lui, encadrée par les deux autres portes qui menaient sur les autre pièces du grenier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aménager.

Mais avait-il vraiment besoin d'y aller ?

Ses réminiscences dans l'escalier ne lui avaient-elles pas fournies la réponse qu'il cherchait ?

Il pouvait en être pratiquement sûr maintenant de ce qu'il voulait.

Pratiquement…

Ca ne lui coûtait rien d'être sûr, vraiment sûr.

En quelques pas il ouvrait entièrement la porte de la chambre et entrait dedans. La première chose qui le frappa fût l'odeur qui flottait dans la pièce. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée quand il s'était réveillé. Un mélange de sueur, de poussière, de sperme, et de vieux bois.

En bref ça sentait le fauve et la vieille maison. Il avança parmi les quelques vêtements encore éparpillés au sol et les objets qu'ils avaient renversé la veille et se dirigea vers son lit. Les draps étaient encore bouchonnés au bout du lit, il s'assit d'abord, puis se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant.

La lumière provenant des petites fenêtres situées tout en haut du mur éclairait faiblement la pièce. La pluie tapait sur le toit et le vent sifflait, s'engouffrant dans la moindre ouverture. Allongé sur son lit, le Japonais regardait les poutres de bois noires qui se croisaient au plafond.

Combien de temps le natté les avait-il regardées avant de sortir du lit ?

Tournant la tête il se trouva le nez à moitié sur l'oreiller sur lequel avait dormis le châtain. C'était le sien, il en était certain, le tissu était encore imprégné de son parfum. Pas par le parfum artificiel que sentait la peau de son cou, non, sa vraie odeur. Le brun ne savait dire de quoi elle était composée exactement… De toute manière ce n'était qu'un cocktail de phéromones. Phéromones qui les avaient attirés l'un l'autre.

Quel romantisme.

Il enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller, cherchant vainement à mémoriser ce parfum et à trouver un quelconque parfum naturel auquel il pourrait le référencier. Le camphre peut-être…

Il se demanda alors à quel degré de pathétisme il devait être rendu. Seul, dans une chambre déserté par son amant, le nez dans l'oreiller à la recherche de son odeur.

Il se remit sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

Est-ce qu'il en avait envie ?

Est-ce qu'il voulait que cette odeur reste ?

Que sa chambre se mette à sentir le fauve et le camphre.

Ses jambes bougèrent sur les draps tandis que ses mains se levaient, cherchant une silhouette invisible assise sur lui. Est-ce qu'il en avait envie, de cette odeur de sueur et de sperme ? De ce corps sur lui, sous lui, courbé, penché, vif… Vivant.

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent pour voir ses mains tendues vers le vide de sa chambre. Il baissa les bras lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau sur le lit.

Et ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau.

Il tourna la tête vers l'oreiller. Est-ce qu'il avait envie en sentant cette odeur d'ouvrir les yeux sur une masse de cheveux châtains et pas sur un vieil oreiller ? De voir comme première chose au réveil deux yeux violets rendus flous par le sommeil.

Oui, les yeux du Duo étaient toujours flous le matin. Soit parce qu'il mettait un temps fou à se réveiller complètement. Soit parce qu'il était encore endormi. En temps de guerre ça avait été assez compliqué de s'habituer aux nuits avec quelqu'un qui dormait les yeux entrouverts. Mais comme toutes les autres choses, il avait fini par s'y faire.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux sur une vieille plume qui sortait à moitié de l'oreiller. Il s'assit sur le lit et leva les yeux vers la pluie qui tapait aux fenêtres.

Il allait devoir sortir le k-way.

Il descendit rapidement les deux étages et ouvrit un des placard de la cuisine pour cherche un vêtement de pluie. La seule chose qu'il trouva fut un vieux ciré jaune qu'une voisine lui avait donné un jour de pluie. Il grimaça à la vue du vêtement criard. Un ancien soldat n'aimait pas les vêtements criards. Surtout quand il allait devoir rechercher un autre ancien soldat.

Il continua à chercher quand la radio se mit en route, conformément à l'heure à laquelle elle était programmée depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette maison.

- « …et nous vous rappelons que le vote aura lieu samedi alors si vous préférez les « crevettes du pêcheur » ou bien les « moules de la marine » faites-le nous savoir. Un simple mail suffira, il y a votre poids en langoustine à gagner ! Tut, tut, tut… Marine info il est neuf heures. Et maintenant le flash-info. L'orage qui bloque l'île depuis 6 heures ce matin n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Selon le bulletin météo, la tempête va durer toute la journée si ce n'est plus. Nous vous rappelons que le bac de 6h15 qui était partit pour faire la liaison du continent à notre île n'a pas encore été retrouvé. Nous espérons que l'équipage va bien et vous recommandons vivement de ne pratiquer aucune pêche en mer aujourd'hui. Si vous avez un bateau à prendre, le billet vous sera remboursé demain, aucune navette ne fonctionnera aujourd'hui, nous répétons… »

Le brun coupa la radio La première navette de la journée étant le bac qui partait du continent à 6h15, aucun bateau n'avait donc pu faire le voyage aujourd'hui. Donc tous les habitants étaient bloqués sur l'île donc… Ca facilitait considérablement ses recherches…

Plus besoin de ciré, il savait exactement où chercher maintenant. Duo n'était pas un habitué de l'île, il ne pouvait donc être qu'à un seul endroit. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand son regard fut attiré par la lettre toujours posée sur la table. Il la relu une dernière fois, juste pour être sûr de ne pas s'être trompé, ce qui était en fait assez ridicule étant donné que le message était on ne peut plus clair. Le natté avait utilisé un vieux code qui avait été très utile aux militaires en son temps, mais qui maintenant était décryptable par le premier venu. Selon le Japonais évidement.

Il attrapa le feutre noir qui avait servit à écrire la lettre puis se mit à repasser certains mots. Parce que les faire ressortir lui procurait une certaine satisfaction, un certain plaisir. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il regarda une dernière fois la lettre ainsi modifiée. Une main lui serra le cœur, légèrement, mais assez pour que l'impression reste longtemps. Ses derniers doutes s'étaient envolés.

Il quitta la cuisine rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Après avoir quand même pris le temps de chausser des bottes, il sortit et rejoignit sa voiture. Sa maison n'était pas très loin du port de l'île mais la pluie torrentielle et le vent le retardèrent considérablement. Il finit par couper à travers un champ d'herbe grasse, les coulées de boues sur la route engluant trop ses roues. Les routes de campagnes avaient leurs inconvénients, et bizarrement, ils ressortaient tous quand on était pressé.

Il arriva finalement au petit port et s'arrêta près de la cabine où se vendaient les billets des navettes. Il passa devant sans un regard, voulant rejoindre le lus vite possible le ponton.

- Tiens, mais ça serait pas le ptit gars de la Radoubée ?

Il s'arrêta, regardant le vieux marin dans la cabine.

- La Radoubée ?

Le vieil homme se mit à rire, exposant ses quelques dents usées par le temps.

- Ouais ptiot, c'est comme ça qu'on a pris l'habitude de l'appeler la bicoque où qu'tu vis. Parce qu'elle a toujours besoin d'être retapée.

Son rire éraillé résonna encore une fois dans la cabine. Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit que le brun ne rigolait pas le moins du monde.

- Laisse ptit, c'est du patois, t'aurais du mal à comprendre. Et puis c'est pas après toi, on l'appelait déjà comme ça avant que tu arrives.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, je croyais qu'aucune navette ne circulait aujourd'hui ?

Le vieux marin tapa du poing sur son accoudoir.

- Et comment ! On a déjà paumé la première navette, saint André ait leurs âmes, on va pas risquer plus de perte ! Moi je suis juste là parce que mon boulot ça a été d'être ici quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai rien d'autre à faire et pas d'autre endroit où aller. Et puis comme ça je préviens les gens. Et toi ptit, tu fais quoi ici par ce temps ?

Heero jeta un œil au ponton dont il ne voyait pas le bout d'ici.

- Je cherche quelqu'un.

- Ah je sais pas si ça peut t'aider, mais il y a un gus qui attend sur le ponton depuis de matin. J'ai beau lui dire qu'il n'y aura pas de navette, il décolle pas d'un pouce. Ca va finir par devenir dangereux, les vagues deviennent de plus en plus fortes.

Le Japonais hocha la tête et commença à se diriger vers les marches de pierres.

- Hey !

Il se retourna vers le vieil homme qui avait ouvert la vitre de sa cabine et en profitait pour sortir la tête.

- Un gringalet natté, c'est ça ?

Le Japonais acquiesça.

- Ouais ben vas-y doucement, je connais ta réputation, tu ménages pas trop les gens en général. L'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette le gamin.

Le marin se rassit dans son fauteuil.

- Et sort-le moi de ce ponton ! Je veux pas de mort sur ma parcelle !

Heero ne prit pas la peine de répondre, entendant la vitre se refermer brutalement et il descendit les quelques marches le menant au ponton. Il avança silencieusement sur les planches en bois puis, au bout de plusieurs mètres il aperçut une silhouette à travers la pluie qui semblait assise sur une caisse en bois.

La natté sursauta en entendent le craquement d'une planche. Ses sens lui jouaient-ils des tours ? C'était l'eau qui avait tapé contre le bois ou bien…

Un léger picotement dans la nuque effaça définitivement l'hypothèse de l'eau.

Quelqu'un…

Le vieux marin ? Il l'aurait appelé depuis longtemps au lieu de s'approcher comme ça. Alors…

Oh non…

Il ferma lentement les yeux.

Pas lui…

Il n'était pas partit pour rien.

Le picotement se fit de plus en plus présent.

Non il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Pas envie de lui parler.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Il était là pourtant, juste derrière lui, il en était sûr. Quand on a partagé son enfance entre la rue et la guerre, ce genre de picotements ça ne trompe pas. Alors qu'attendait-il ?

Un jeu ? Une vengeance ?

Oui c'était tout à fait le style de Japonais ça. Qui craquerait le premier ?

Mais Duo n'avait pas envie de perdre. Il avait déjà à moitié perdu, alors perdre ce jeux que mettait en place Heero, non, sûrement pas.

Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'horizon et fixa la ligne qui se dessinait. Ligne qui était très mouvante aujourd'hui, ça lui avait donné assez mal au cœur pendant les premières heures d'attente.

Les minutes paraissaient des heures au châtain tandis que le picotement s'intensifiait.

Mais comment faisait-il ça !

Il baissa les yeux, les détachant de la ligne d'horizon. Ses mains étaient crispées et serraient le tissu de son pantalon.

D'accord… Depuis combien de temps étaient-elles comme ça ?

En prenant un peu de recul il se rendit compte que tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus à l'extrême.

Il avait déjà perdu alors.

Il soupira et s'apprêta à se retourner, pas question de faire le mauvais joueur en se prétendant encore dans la course. Mais le picotement dans sa nuque s'arrêta brutalement, le déstabilisent complètement.

Comment ? Comment avait-il fait ça ?

Cherchant un peu, le châtain ne sentit aucune présence derrière lui, pas plus que de picotements dans la nuque.

Il se retourna alors brutalement mais ne pu voir devant lui qu'un ponton vide et des trombes d'eau. Avait-il rêvé ?

Non, il n'avait pas rêvé, et en une demi seconde il avait définitivement perdu. En un « bom ». Même pas le temps de se demander ce que c'était que ce « bom » et pourquoi il résonnait dans son dos. Deux bras se croisèrent devant son torse et il se retrouva plaqué contre quelqu'un. Contre quelque de mouillé, très mouillé, trop mouillé.

Ah… la mer… Il l'avait contourné en passant par la mer.

Astucieux. Il gagnait ce petit jeu haut la main.

Mais la vengeance était-elle bien finie ?

Les deux bras serrèrent encore plus le corps du natté, quelques doigts se faufilant entre les boutons de la chemise mouillée. Duo se crispa tandis qu'il sentait aussi un nez froid contre sa nuque qui contrairement au reste de son corps avait gardé un peu de chaleur.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment sans qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé. Puis le Japonais finit par décroiser ses bras et se reculer de quelques pas. L'Américain reprit difficilement son équilibre après ne pas avoir eu à s'en soucier pendant ses longues minutes. Le silence n'était brisé que par les vagues qui se fracassaient contre les bateaux et les pontons autours d'eux. Duo restait de dos, il ne voulait pas se retourner, pas le voir.

- Si tu ne voulais pas que je te rattrape il ne fallait pas écrire cette lettre.

Les premiers mots lâchés après ces longues minutes de silence étaient durs, cassants, prononcé sans chercher à ménager l'autre.

- Franchement, je n'imaginais pas que j'allais me retrouver coincé ici.

Le châtain était resté de dos pour prononcer ses mots et il n'avait toujours pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de se retourner

- Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé que tu quittes l'île.

Duo ne sût pas comment réagir aux paroles du brun. Elles avaient été dit de façon méprisante, voir ironique, mais… leur sens était tout autre. D'ailleurs il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Heero n'attendit pas de réaction pour continuer.

- Tu as peur des vagues ?

Le natté ne comprit pas le sens de la phrase, regardant justement une vague qui s'écrasait contre un bateau non loin d'eux. Peur des vagues ?

- Peur des vagues, du remous qu'elles pourraient causer dans ta vie… Est-ce que tu préfèrerais une mer d'huile ?

L'Américain sourit, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Heero Yuy qui fait des métaphores…

Un long silence s'installa après ses mots, donnant à Duo tout le temps pour les regretter.

- Je regrette, ma démarche ne te conviens pas ? Tu m'excuseras je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en trouver d'autre. Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment mon rayon tout ça. J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à me comprendre sans que je ne sois obligé de t'aider à ce que toi, tu te comprennes.

Le natté ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se mordre les lèvres et se maudire en silence.

- Et puis Heero Yuy qui fait des métaphores, ce n'est pas plus alarmant que Duo Maxwell qui fuit et qui se ment. Tu es quand même censé être le plus social de nous deux, celui qui a le plus l'habitude de tout ça.

- Je ne…

Le Japonais le coupa avant qu'il n'aille plus, sans lever le ton mais sans lui laisser la possibilité de contester non plus.

- Si tu me dis que tu ne mens pas ça va vraiment mal se passer je crois Duo. Tu me l'as écris noir sur blanc.

Le châtain soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel noir de nuages, un pauvre sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Oui mais l'écrire c'est facile… Surtout quand on pense qu'on va filer deux minutes plus tard, loin de celui à qui sont destinés ces mots…

- Duo, tu…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une vague le frappait de plein fouet dans le dos, fauchant Duo quelques secondes plus tard. Se relevant, il regarda derrière lui et se rendit compte que la mer était de plus en plus déchaînée et que cette vague ne serait pas la dernière qu'il devrait essuyer s'ils restaient sur ce ponton.

Le châtain lui n'eut pas le temps d'analyser tout ça que la deuxième vague arrivait. Il se raccrocha de justesse à une caisse pour ne pas tomber à l'eau. La vague passée, il put à peine recracher l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans sa bouche qu'il entendit la troisième se fracasser contre le début du ponton. Il tenta de s'accrocher aux lattes de bois pour résister un tant soi peu à la vague, mais celle-ci n'eut pas autant de force qu'il pensait et ce n'est qu'après son passage qu'il prit conscience de ce corps contre lui. Levant les yeux il tomba sur deux iris bleu au-dessus de lui qui le fixaient.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent longuement sans qu'ils ne lâchent des yeux. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient endormis la nuit dernière qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Et ce contact ne se défit que lorsqu'une quatrième vague se fracassa sur le ponton, manquant de les faire tomber à l'eau.

- Est-ce que tu y crois sincèrement… qu'on pourra tenir face aux vagues… ?

Heero étant encore occupé à recracher de l'eau et à essayer d'analyser dans combien de temps arriverait la vague suivante quand il se demanda un moment de ce dont il voulait parler, puis il comprit qu'il faisait allusion à sa métaphore.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que j'aimerais essayer quand même. Même si on n'est pas sûr de résister aux vagues, je crois que j'aimerais tenter le coup.

Duo baissa les yeux, se plongeant dans ses réflexions et laissant au brun le soin de repérer les vagues qui arriveraient vers eux ou non.

- Pour ça il faudrait que tu me lâches…On ne résistera pas aux vagues si c'est toi qui te les prends toutes.

- Et bien si tu ne fuis plus au petit matin, je pense que je n'aurais pas à résister pour deux à ce genre de vague.

Le natté lui jeta un regard hésitant, incertain, qui n'enleva rien à l'amertume qui s'était installée dans les paroles du Japonais.

- Tu m'as donné le droit d'être en colère dans ta lettre non ?

Le châtain baissa les yeux.

- …Oui… Tu l'es beaucoup ?

- Oui.

Un silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'Heero surveillait les vagues qui s'écrasaient autour d'eux.

- Parce que tu vas te foutre de ma gueule pendant longtemps à cause de cette métaphore que tu m'as obligé à faire.

L'Américain ne pu retenir un sourire de franchir ses lèvres.

- Ca c'est possible en effet.

Heero, ne voyant toujours aucune vague susceptible de venir vers eux, se leva, se détachant du châtain, et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas. Duo le regarda faire, étonné.

- Maintenant c'est à toi de voir.

Le Japonais se tourna vers lui, faisant dos à la mer.

- Si tu as envie de tenter un « nous ». Si tu en as suffisamment envie pour ne pas craindre les vagues.

Duo le regarda longuement, abasourdi par son attitude, puis il baissa la tête, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie. Quelque part au fond de lui, une partie en mourait d'envie. Mais…

Evidement qu'il y avait un « mais ». Sans « mais » ce serait moins drôle comme problème… Pour autant qu'on ait une définition tordue de « drôle ».

Mais si ça ne marchait pas ? Si les vagues les détruisaient ? A quoi tout ça leur aurait-il mené à part se faire du mal ? Est-ce qu'il valait mieux faire marche arrière pendant qu'il en était encore temps… ?

Essayer de retrouver ce qu'il y avait entre eux avant. Mais rien ne sera plus comme avant…

Ou du moins pas tout à fait. S'ils se séparaient ici, il pouvait espérer qu'il resterait toujours une parcelle d'amitié entre eux. Malgré cette nuit, malgré sa lettre…

Pouvait-il espérer sauver encore les meubles ?

En avait-il vraiment envie seulement ?

Il n'avait pas écrit ces mots pour rien.

Même en comptant fuir.

Il y croyait à ces mots, ils étaient vrais.

Non, il n'y avait plus aucun meuble à sauver. Plus rien à perdre. A part une illusion d'amitié qui avait fait bonne figure jusque là mais dont ils ne pourront plus se servir maintenant.

Alors…

Il l'avait prit sa décision ?

Relevant la tête, il s'apprêtait à répondre au brun quand il aperçut une vague qui se formait au loin, allant droit vers eux.

Le natté se leva, attrapant au passage un des cordages qui servaient à amarrer les bateaux et se dirigea vers le Japonais. Il passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

- C'est ta réponse ?

Duo laissa ses mains glisser le long du dos du brun et en profita pour les attacher l'un à l'autre avec la corde.

- Une partie de ma réponse.

Il fit plusieurs tours avec le cordage et enroula le bout dans sa main, serrant la corde le plus possible.

- Et l'autre partie c'est… ?

L'Américain sourit et déposa un baiser sur son nez.

- C'est derrière toi sweet heart.

Heero se tourna et aperçut la vague qui fonçait vers eux.

- Duo tu sais que c'est une lame de fond ça.

- Je sais.

Le châtain vérifia une dernière fois les nœuds et les cordages.

- Tu sais qu'elle va nous faucher à pleine vitesse ?

- Je sais.

Il vérifia aussi qu'elle était bien accrochée à la bite de fer.

- Tu sais que le cordage va sûrement lâcher.

- Je sais.

Le brun passa une main dans le dos du natté, pour les garder le plus possible l'un contre l'autre.

- Mais ?

- Mais c'est un symbole.

Voir s'ils résistaient bien aux vagues…

- Pourquoi tu as toujours pris des symbole aussi dangereux…

Heero soupira pendant que Duo rigolait, assurant sa prise sur la corde. A peine quelques secondes plus tard la vague les frappait de plein fouet.

¤

- Mais c'est pas vrai, ces gamins ont vraiment envie de se noyer !

Le vieux marin qui avait quitté sa cabine quand les vagues avaient commencées à frapper le ponton descendit les marches en quatrième vitesse en voyant une si grosse vague s'écraser sur les marches de pierres. Après avoir traversé la moitié du ponton en jetant des regards autour de lui, vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés à l'eau, il aperçut deux silhouettes non loin devant lui.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit les ptiots ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de…

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge quand il les vit plus nettement.

Le cordage ayant lâché par endroit, Duo avait glissé et manqué de tomber à l'eau si Heero ne l'avait pas retenu. Il se trouvait donc dans l'eau jusqu'au bassin alors que le brun le retenait par-dessous les épaules. Le natté avait quand à lui, passé ses bras autour de son cou et ne semblait pas plus pressé de sortir de l'eau que ne l'étaient leurs bouches de se quitter.

- Heum !

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent, et se séparèrent en apercevant le vieil homme.

- Bon allez, dégagez de là les ptits. Les vagues vont devenir de plus en plus fortes et je ne veux pas de morts sur mon ponton !

Le natté sortit de l'eau et passa à côté du marin sans le regarder. Heero le suivit mais il fut arrêté par le vieil homme.

- Ca va faire des malheureuses en ville ça ptiot.

Le Japonais haussa un sourcil, le regardant d'un air sarcastique.

- Et alors ?

Le marin haussa les épaules.

- Moi pour ce que j'en dis. Tu n'étais déjà pas vu d'un très bon œil par certains, c'est pas ton…ami… qui va arranger les choses.

Heero le regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me fera quitter ma maison. Et encore moins qui me fera le quitter.

Le vieil homme sembla s'offusquer d'une telle réaction.

- Hey moi j'ai rien contre toi ptit. Tu pourrais aussi bien te ramener avec une chèvre et me déclarer que tu es fou amoureux d'elle, c'est pas mon problème. J'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler des affaires des gens. Je te préviens juste des changements qui pourraient survenir. Et puis j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ce gamin redébarquer un matin et attendre pendant des heures sous la pluie, qu'un bateau, la mort ou bien quelqu'un d'autre vienne le chercher.

Il passa à côté de lui en soupirant et commença à se diriger vers le début du ponton. Au bout de quelques mètres il se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Oh, et si vous décidez d'aller plus loin un jour, la maison fait tarif réduit sur le tour des îles du coin pour les jeunes mariés. J'ai jamais eu affaire à un couple de votre genre pour ces réductions, mais je ferais comme si.

Le brun le regarda un peu éberlué par sa proposition et une telle perspective, puis il secoua la tête, et quitta rapidement le ponton en voyant une vague s'écraser sur un bateau, juste à côté de lui.

Quelques heures plus tard la vieille maison grinçait toujours sous le vent. Silencieuse malgré tous ses craquements. Pourtant elle ne serait plus silencieuse de cette façon pendant un temps.

Pendant longtemps ?

Au dernier étage, dans une pièce des combles aménagée, deux corps entrelacés se délassaient. Un repos bien mérité après la tempête. Les vêtements mouillés avaient été changés, les cheveux séchés rapidement, on pouvait pourtant voir encore, quelques bouts d'algues coincées dans la tresse de l'Américain.

Le Japonais dormait la tête en arrière, gorge déployée, serrant d'un bras le corps du natté contre lui.

Le châtain avait entremêlé ses jambes aux siennes et calé sa tête dans son cou. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts sur deux iris violets brumés de sommeil.

Il se mit à battre des paupières, son regard devenant de plus en plus net. Jetant coup d'œil autour de lui, un sourire étira peu à peu ses lèvres. Puis regardant le cou du Japonais, le sourire se fit timide, presque un peu gêné. Il déposa deux baisers sur la peau mate et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Heero grogna, puis raffermit se prise, maintenant ce corps chaud contre le sien. Après avoir remué et soupiré jusqu'à avoir retrouvé une position qui leur convenait, ils se rendormirent. Heero le nez dans les cheveux du natté qui sentaient encore fortement l'iode, et Duo la tête dans son cou, ses paupières entrouvertes sur deux yeux qui se voilaient de sommeil.

La pluie tapait encore fort sur la fenêtre, le vent sifflait faisant grincer quelques planches de bois. Dans quelques heures, et pour longtemps, ce ne seraient plus ce genre de bruits qui rempliront la vieille maison.

Pour l'instant les pièces restaient encore bien vides et calmes. Dans la salle de bain, un robinet gouttait dans la baignoire. Dans le salon le vent sifflait dans la cheminée. Dans la cuisine, la machine à café ronronnait lentement, attendant qu'on l'éteigne. Non loin d'elle, sur la table était encore posée la lettre dont Heero avait surlignés les deux mots réellement importants.

**_Heero_**

**_J_**e n'écris jamais de lettre aux g…

aujourd'hui je n'ai pas pu fair…

**_E_**xcuse-moi, j'ai beau cherche j…

**_T_**u as toutes les raisons du mon…

comprendrais ; j'ai toujours eu…

me fait plus rire.

**_ « _**I run, I hide, but I never lie » c…

la seule ligne de vie qu'on poss…

**_A_** appliquer par contre… quand c…

est-ce qu'on demande à un goss…

promesse à jamais hein ?

**_I_**rrécupérable, je m'égare autant…

même pas à moi.

**_M_**ais en fait, en y réfléchissant bi…

me suis caché, j'ai menti par cont…

**_E_**xcuse-moi ; je n'arrive pas à dir…

centre de cette lettre je me rendr…

aussi lâche, je suis vraiment déso…

simplement, d'être parti pendant…

m'excuse une dernière fois avant…

**_Duo_**

The End

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ce one-shot vous ait plu 

Bon, maintenant que j'en ai fini avec lui je peux me mettre au chapitre 16 de « Comme un enfant » et avancer enfin dans cette fichue fic.

Si je ne me fais pas attaquer par un autre PWP avant ;p

See ya

Brisby


End file.
